Harry Potter and The Goblet of Destiny
by ryuufubuki
Summary: Sequel to Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Souls. Nao, and Toshiro have returned to Hogwarts with other Soul Reapers in order to participate as a fourth school in the Tetrawizard Tournament. However, danger looms as Nao's prophecy lurks in their near future. With dangers at every turn will they be able to keep their mission at hand? Or will the group be able to even save themselves
1. Chapter 1

Welcome on and all to the sequel of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Souls. As promised this story is being released on May 31, 2016. Although to be honest I finished it up around 8 last night because I was procrastinating, and preparing for finals. I'm almost out of school (June 8th) so hopefully I'll have plenty of time to write between camping. So anyway, if you haven't read the first story I recommend you do so, and I also apologize if there are a few errors in this chapter (I've finally settled on publishing all of them and then going back to edit). I'm still not the owner of Bleach or Harry Potter but I am the owner of my Ocs and changes to the original Harry Potter story line. I hope you enjoy this chapter and new story!

* * *

 **Japanese**

 _ **Spells**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Qudditch World Cup**

* * *

Yasu Nao was bored. So bored, in fact that he was spinning in circles in his office chair in front of his desk. So bored, he couldn't even find topic to write Hermione Granger or Ron Wesley or Harry Potter about besides how boring his summer was. So bored, in fact that even seeing his older sister sparring with an epically failing Ichigo couldn't life up his spirits.

 **"Ugh! It's so boring!"** Nao groaned, letting his head fall onto his desk that had signed paper floating around on it. **"When will school start again? I wanna see the Golden Trio. I was never so bored hanging out with them,"** Nao whined again, having attracted the attention of his sister and her sparring partner.

 **"Really, Nao? You threw this same fit just last week too,"** Kazumichi rolled her eyes. **"I can't believe you'd want to go back to school,"** Ichigo Kurosaki added, dodging out of the way of a quick strike from Kazumichi. Nao looked up at the sparing two, resting his chin on his desk as he pouted. **"At least I didn't have that much paperwork to do, besides the homework, but that was so easy. And the old man approved of our mission for next year, but we can't even go until what? October or something,"** Nao huffed.

 **"Are you all packed for the year, Kurosaki-kun?"** Moka, a fellow division Zero member asked, bringing four glasses of iced tea with mint leaves. **"Hai, Moka-san. Thank you for the tea,"** Ichigo replied, shuponing over, yet his hand was slapped away before he could even touch the cool glass. **"That one is for Hane-kun, Kurosaki-kun,"** Moka smiled gently, although Ichigo knew immediately that she could probably knock him back down to the soul society before he even knew what was happening.

 **"Yours is still in the kitchen, Kurosaki,"** Toshiro announced, walking out of the small Japanese style house that acted as office and home to the captain and vice-captain of Division Zero. The group was relaxing before making their trip to Diagon alley in a few days to get supplies form the coming year at Hogwarts. They would be joined by Sasian Hane, Rukia, Renji, Masamoto and Kumiko, all of whom were currently busy with paperwork, or any other urgent problem that required their presence. Besides Hane who was taking a nap under the shade of a tree, having grown tired of watching his captain and Ichigo spar.

 **"Thank a lot, Toshiro,"** Ichigo huffed, barely blocking an attack from the black haired captain.

Kazumichi, or Kazumi as she normally preferred, was dressed in her casual clothes for once. A relaxed mood had settled in since their school trip had been announced and Toshiro had informed her of the occasion they would be attending today. The majority of her long black locks had been pinned into a bun, but for today she had let her bangs frame her face and had put on the red hairband Nao had brought her for her last birthday. Around her neck hung the crystal lock on a black chain. She wore a plain, black tee-shirt with a white jacket resting on a chair at the table on the porch. Despite persuasion for her to wear a skirt she had ended up in a pair of comfortable fitting jeans and a pair of black and white tennis shoes.

Nao, however unknowing of the plan he was, always wore his casual clothes. His blue eyes twinkled with mischief and his blond hair just barley reaching the nape of his neck in the back. Around his neck he wore a necklace with a crystal key hanging from the light silver chain, something that had been a gift from Kazumi when they were training. Nao also had put on a long pair of almost black jeans, a white shirt sleeve shirt under an unzipped white belted jacket and tennis shoes with opposite coloration than Kazumi's own.

Even though he tended to be a casual person, Ichigo had no choice of his attire at the moment. However, his body was wearing jeans and a plain white shirt. By his body was a black buckle jacket with a small lining of white fur on the hood, something Kumiko had made for the Substitute herself. Looking as though he was merely sleeping, Kazumi wondered for a moment just how a human could hold so much power.

Toshiro was also wearing his official Shinigami attire but had reassured his childhood from his gigai, which had to be changed so he would look slightly older, was already dressed and ready to leave once they got the reply about the day's events.

 **"Ne, why don't you two fight in Bankai, I'm sure Nao-kun would find it harder to be bored that way,"** Moka suggested. Her strawberry blond hair had been wrestled out of her aqua blue eyes by a blue pony tail, then braided and put into a tight bun. She wore a gray shirt that hung off her frame and went down a little farther than the blue jeans when they met each other. Her shoulders were exposed and all of the group could see the blue tank top she wore underneath. Around her left wrist she wore a bracelet made out of Linarite, a blue mineral.

 **"Moka-nee! Don't you remember the damage they caused last time, I was sacred for my life!"** The protest came from the previously sleeping, youngest looking soul on the yard. Hane short brown hair, with bangs that hid most of his green eyes. He wore a green shirt with a pair of jeans and tennis shoes that were white and green. His Zanpakuto lay by his side on the grass, showing to the others, that in fact he had not been sleeping but talking to Haruarashi.

The group was interrupted from further conversation when Toshiro's owl, Momo flew in from a small hole in the dimension that Kazumi had created. The tiny owl flew to her owner, landing on his out stretched arm before he took the letter and gave her a small bit of the food on the porch table. With a happy chirp she flew over to what had now become her nesting place, formally called the owl tree.

 **"Is it a letter from Hermione? Ron? Harry?"** Nao quickly asked, knowing that Toshiro only ever got wizarding mail from Momo. **"It's from the Minister. After you expressed your boredom for the last couple of week, I asked Dumbledore if it was possible to get an invitation to a large wizarding event. Luckily for us, the Qudditch World Cup is today. There are also supposed to be a lot of students from Hogwarts present, so we will be on duty. It will be a good chance for you to start getting acquainted to the wizarding world as well, Kurosaki,"** Toshiro informed the group.

 **"What time is it?"** Nao jumped up from his chair, glad to already be wearing casual clothes. **"We have two hours to get there, Nao. Relax,"** Kazumi replied, " **We'll be camping there for the night as well, I hope you brought your trunk like I asked you, Kurosaki-kun, and included the necessities to get you through the night."**

 **"I did,"** Ichigo replied, already stepping into his real body. Although he didn't outwardly show it, he was excited to see the wizarding world once more after the brief glimpse he had gotten when they had picked up Toshiro and Nao.

 **"I am excited to see the wizarding world, I trust you already have our Gigais ready, captain,"** Hane stood up as he spoke, grabbing Haruarashi and yawning deeply. **"I do, we'll have to go get them from the twelfth division in about fifteen minutes, it'll take another forty-five to make sure everything checks out, it's a test run for the school year. Then we can all pack for the night and make it to the port key,"** Kazumi informed her team.

Nearly two hours later the group of Ichigo, Kazumichi, Nao, Hane, Toshiro and Moka were waiting in the wizarding world around a bent frying pan, in the exact location of where the front gates of Shinon Academy were supposed to be. **"This is a portkey?"** Ichigo asked, staring at it, partially annoyed just by the sight of the beat up pan. **"Yes, everyone hold onto it, we only have a minute left, and from here on out it's English,"** Kazumi ordered.

"Of course, captain!" Moka replied as the world around them began to whirl.

"Ten past five from Shinon Academy," said a voice. Quickly, and trying to retain what dignity they had left, the group untangled themselves from the jumble of limbs. They landed in what appeared to be a misty moor with two grumpy looking wizards, one holding a large gold watch, and the other a thick role of parchment.

The two wizards were dressed as what Nao presumed to be their best try in imitating non magical people, or muggles as they were called. "You'd better get along, kids. There's a large party coming in from Black Forest at fifteen after," one of the wizards advised, picking up the bent frying pan. "Your campsite is about a quarter of a mile's walk over there, first field you get to. The site manager is Mr. Roberts and you'll be right next to the Weasley family."

The wizard turned away and Nao took the lead, speed walking to hopefully catch up with the Weasley's. Hane, Moka and Ichigo were looking around at the surrounding wizards with their odd clothing and even sadder attempts to start fires for camping. Within a few moments they came to a cottage door with a man standing just outside, looking at the tents. It was obvious from the start that he was a muggle.

"Hello," Kazumi greeted. "Hello," the man greeted back, seeming slightly spacey, the work of an **_Obliviate_** spell. "You are Mr. Roberts, correct," Kazumi asked as the man nodded in reply, "Yasu, one tent, one night. It should be paid for already."

"Indeed, you're all good to go, Miss. Yasu. Here's a map of the campsite for you," Mr. Roberts said, handing the girl said map. "Thank you very much, and have a good day," Kazumi replied, once more leading the group away.

The whole group marveled at the extensive designs for both teams competing in the tournament. Wizards from all over the world milled around and talked. Kids ran everywhere, some with brooms, although not flying, and all were enjoying themselves. Within a matter of moments, or it would have been if they hadn't had lost Hane in a rush of people and had to search for him for ten minutes.

Ichigo had already been separated from Moka who he had been searching with. His carrot top hair was noticeable in the crowd and many people, despite how weirdly they were dressed, would glace his way as he walked past. Several parents pulled their kids back into their tent. Instantly his eye brow twitched. Just because of his hair color people didn't have to assume he was a delinquent.

Suddenly, as he was too busy looking for Hane, someone bumped into him. The kid fell down, he and his two buddies looked about fifteen and the red haired one, who had been the one to fall, stared up at Ichigo in fear. "P-Please don't hurt me. I-I-I didn't mean to bump into you! I-I'm really sorry!" the kid cried, scrambling backwards.

"Eh!" Ichigo looked down at the kid, what he would later realize to have been the wrong move, and both the accompanying boy and girl squeaked. "We're really sorry-! Wait, aren't you a friend of Ry-Nao's?" the girl with bushy hair asked. "Oh!" Ichigo remembered tapping his fist to his palm, "You're Nao and Toshiro's friends from Hogwarts.

"I'm Hermione Granger, that's Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Are Nao and Toshiro here too?" the girl asked. "Yea, actually Kaze got us tickets paid for by your minister of magic guy," Ichigo responded, "Nao kept whining how board he was and interrupting training so I guess Kaze just got fed up with him."

"Are you a-"Harry paused, looking around and whispering "-soul reaper, too?" Ichigo laughed at the question, "In a sense, you see I'm still living and all that but I've got awesome Reistu." The three kids looked at him with wide eyes, mouths gaping.

"Ichigo-nii!" a voice called out. The group of four turned to see Hane running over to the older looking teenager. "Where did you wander off to, getting lost like that?" Ichigo replied, rubbing the shorter's hair. Hermione smiled at the scene, while Ron, finally recovering from the scare, stood up with Harry's aid.

"It's not like I meant to get separated from you guys! Besides you should learn to respect your…" Hane trailed off, trying to find the right English word to say, finally he gave up, **"You should learn to respect your superior idiot Kurosaki-kun!"** "Oi! Kazumichi told us to speak English here! Maybe you should go back to elementary if you don't know enough English, Hane-kun," Ichigo teased.

"Are you two related?" Harry blurted out, surprised by their playful banter. The two boys looked at each other before shaking their head. "I've only known Ichigo-nii for a while, but he is a good person and easy to get along with," Hane informed them. "By the way, we should get back to our tent site. Think you can send Haruarashi out to tell the others?" Ichigo asked.

Hane nodded, and the Golden Trio felt a sharp spike in his reistu, a skill that they had become slightly rusty on after the summer. From the smallest's pack a small bird flew out, red breast and head with black wings and tail. With a small chirp it flew up into the air and out of view.

"What kind of bird is that?" Ron asked. "Ramphocelus carbo, or Silver-beaked Tanager, it's actually my Zanpakuto, Haruarashi," Hane responded, "Usually she takes the form of a bird native to the area we are in though." Ichigo, who had been staring at the space the bird disappeared into for a moment turned to the rest of the group with a thoughtful look on his face. "You don't think anything is going on with the others, do you? There is a large amount of reistu in this area with all of us here," he pointed out.

"If there's a hollow I am sure the others will have taken care of it by now. Only Kazumi-nee, and Nao-nii's reistus seem to be close together and outside the camp. Anyway, where were you three on your way to?" Hane asked the Golden Trio. "We're going to get some water, my dad insisted we cook like muggles do while we're here," Ron replied, holding up a kettle that was in his hands. Now that the duo noticed, they realized Hermione and Harry were carrying sauce pans as well, presumably to also fill with water.

"If you're okay with it, may we walk with you, we don't really know where the water is, and the others will be able to put up tents without us?" Hane asked. "Of course, it will be nice to get to meet some more friends of Ry-Nao and Toshiro," Hermione replied, smiling.

And so with that they continued on their way and filled up each saucepan and kettle. On their way back they began to point out people they saw from Hogwarts. Oliver Wood, although casting a cautious glance at Ichigo, dragged Harry to meet his parents and explained that he had signed onto a Qudditich team. Then they were hailed by Ernie Macmillan, a Hufflepuff fourth year, and a little farther they saw a girl named Cho Chang. She waved at them and as Harry waved back he spelt a good amount of water down the front side of his pants.

To prevent Ron from smirking at Harry's dilemma even more, Ichigo pointed out a group of teenagers, asking who they were. "Don't know, never seen 'em before. Who d'you reckon they are?" Harry asked his two wizarding friends. "They don't go to Hogwarts do they?" "'Spect they go to some foreign school," said Ron. "I know there are others. Never met anyone who went to one though, Toshiro and Nao don't really count. Are there any wizarding schools in Japan, Ichigo?"

"Not that I know of. Hane?" "There are quite a few, actually. Not the same type of magic here, mind you. With so many magical creatures and gods in Japan, most take the course of exorcism. There is also more spiritual centered learning, as well as offensive magic. There aren't any big schools like Hogwarts though, usually there are just after school lessons at temples. Nao-nii and Kazumi-nee should know more about it though, they are true wizards after all," Hane explained.

In a matter of moments, the group made it back to their tent sites. "You've been ages," said George when they finally got back. Already two tents were set up in the spot for the Soul Society Group. Moka had started their fire and waved at them upon noticing they had arrived. "Met a few people," said Ron, setting his water down and tilting his head to Hane and Ichigo who awkwardly waved. "You not got that fire started yet?"

"Actually, Nao's sister has been helping dad," Fred responded, once school had ended Nao had actually chosen to inform the Weasley family that his real name was Nao, although leaving out the fact that he was centuries old. "She's pretty good at that too," George added. The golden trio plus two looked over to where Kazumichi was using a fire bow to start a fire, an empty box of matches laying nearby, most likely used completely by Mr. Weasely.

Once smoke started to rise off the board with small sparks appearing Kazumichi lit the fire. She finally stood up, rubbing her hands against her jeans. "This is a fantastic muggle invention, you must show me how to make and use one!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed, examining the board and bow in fascination. "Of course Weasley-san. Although it is much harder than it appears. Good morning, Harry, Ron, Hermione, it had been a while," she greeted, bowing to the trio.

"It is wonderful to see you again, Kazumi-san," Hermione responded also bowing. Kazumichi blinked at the use of her lesser known nickname, but smiled at the trio, "I have sent Nao and Toshiro to explore the area, but they will be back in a little while, if you want to talk to them, that is," Kazumichi offered. "It'd be nice to talk to them face to face after the summer of sending letter," Harry reasoned.

"Well then you must wait no longer!" a voice proclaimed, even before the Golden Trio could turn around they were tackled to the ground with a hug. As soon as the weight fell on them, Nao was dragged off by Toshiro. "You should know better than to surprise people like that," Toshiro scolded. "Don't act like you aren't happy to see them too, Shiro-chan!"

"It is nice to see them again," Toshiro admitted softly, "However, we have not properly introduced the rest to each other." Harry, who had by now stood back up, looked around that the unfamiliar girl by the campfire, and he still didn't really have an idea who Hane and Ichigo were. "Ah! You are right, Hitsugaya-taichou, why don't you three come to our tent for some tea as well?" Nao replied, clapping his hands together.

"That sounds great!" Hermione exclaimed. "We also have some mochi and dango, it will only take me a few moments to set it out," Moka commented, entering the tent. However, before the others could follow Mr. Weasley jumped to his feet, waving and grinning at a man who was striding toward them. "Aha!" he said. "The man of the moment! Ludo!"

Ludo Bagman was easily the most noticeable person any of them had seen all day. He was wearing long Quidditch robes in thick horizontal stripes of bright yellow and black. An enormous picture of a wasp was splashed across his chest. He had the look of a powerfully built man gone slightly to seed; the robes were stretched tightly across his large belly he surely had not had in the days he had played Quidditch for England. His nose was squashed, but his round blue eyes, blond hair and rosy complexion made him look like a very overgrown schoolboy.

"Ahoy there!" Bagman called happily. He was walking as though springs were attached to the balls of his feet, in a state of excitement. "Arthur, old man," he puffed as he reached the campfire, "what a day, eh? What a day! Could we have asked for more perfect weather? A cloudless night coming and hardly a hiccough in the arrangements… Not much for me to do!"

Behind him, a group of haggard-looking Ministry wizards rushed past, pointing at the distant evidence of some sort of magical fire. Ah, what irony, Nao mused. Percy, Ron's older brother who had arrived but a moment ago, hurried forward with his hand outstretched.

"Ah, yes," said Mr. Weasley, grinning, "this is my son Percy. He's just started at the Ministry, and this is Fred-no George, sorry, that's Fred, Bill, Charlie, Ron, my daughter Ginn, and Ron's friends, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter." Bagman did the smallest of double takes when he heard Harry's name, and his eyes flickered to his forehead. "And these are…?" Bagman trailed off, staring in amazement at Ichigo's bright orange hair.

"Ah, yes, nice to meet you Mr. Bagman. I don't believe we've met, I am Kazumichi Yasu, my brother, Nao Yasu and our companions, Ichigo Kurosaki, and Hane Kumaru. We are some of the students from Shinon academy attending that thing this year," Kazumi introduced. Bagman's eyes lit up, "Of course, it is nice to meet you before that takes place indeed."

"Everyone," Mr. Weasley continued, "this is Ludo Bagman, you know who he is, it's thanks to him we've got such good tickets-" Bagman beamed and waved his hand as if to say it had been nothing. "Fancy a flutter on the match, Arthur?" he said eagerly, jingling what seemed to be a fair amount of gold in the pockets of his yellow-and-black robes. "I've already got Roddy Pontner betting me Bulgaria will score first, I offered him nice odds, considering Ireland's front three are the strongest I've seen in years, and little Agatha Timms has put up half shares in her eel farm on a weeklong match.

"Oh… go on then," said Mr. Weasley. "Let's see, a Galleon on Ireland to win?" "A Galleon?" Ludo Bagman looked slightly disappointed, but recovered himself. "Very well, very well, any other taken?"

They're a bit young to be gambling," said Mr. Weasley. "Molly wouldn't like-!" "We'll bet thirty-seven Galleons, fifteen Sickles, three Knuts," said Fred as he and George quickly pooled all their money, "that Ireland wins, but Viktor Krum gets the Snitch. Oh and we'll throw in a fake wand."

"You don't want to go showing Mr. Bagman rubbish like that-!" hissed Percy, but Bagman didn't seem to think the wand was rubbish at all; on the contrary, his boyish face shone with excitement as he took it from Fred, when the wand gave a loud squawk and turned into a rubber chicken, Bagman roared with laughter.

"Excellent! I haven't seen one that convincing in years! I'd pay five Galleons for that!" Percy froze in an attitude of stunned disapproval. "Boys," said Mr. Weasley under his breath, "I don't want you betting, that's all your savings. Your mother-…" "Don't be a spoilsport, Arthur!" boomed Ludo Bagman, rattling his pockets excitedly. "They're old enough to know what they wand! You reckon Ireland will win but Krum's get the Snitch? Not a chance, boys, not a chance…. I'll give you excellent odds on that one. We'll add five Galleons for the funny wand, then shall we…"

Mr. Weasley looked on helplessly as Ludo Bagman whipped out a notebook and quill and began jotting down the twins' names. "Come on you three, we have much to discuss about the summer, we'll be seeing you later, Mr. Bagman," Nao said, pushing the Golden Trio towards his tent as they were merely waved at by Bagman.

Soon the Soul Society team and the Golden Trio were seated around a table, each with a cup of green tea and snacks on small plates in front of them. "Ugh I thought we were never going to get away. With an introduction like that, Kaze, you practically gave him enough of a topic to talk us to the moon and back," Nao groaned, letting his head hit the table. The others just rolled their eyes at his antics.

"So, is there any reason in particular why you are back this year?" Hermione asked, "I mean, we expected Nao and Toshiro, but why everyone else?" "Ah, yes well, Dumbledore is actually still kind of hiring us to look after you three, as you have a habit for getting into trouble," Nao explained. The Golden Trio shared a shameful glance at each other, each taking a sip of their tea to hid a small blush.

"And the rest of you?" Harry prompted. "The old man thought it would be good for more of us to be learning magic, and with everything going on at your school this year, Toshiro and Nao will probably need some assistance," Ichigo answered. "That's Captain Hitsugaya to you, Kurosaki," Toshiro muttered. "What's going on a Hogwarts?" Ron asked.

"We're supposed to keep it a secret, but you'll probably learn once school starts. We won't be coming until sometime around October so please do not cause too much trouble until then," Kazumi requested. The Golden Trio nodded and the topic of conversation changed to the two group's summer activities until Mr. Weasley came to fetch them to walk to the stadium.

On their way, Salesmen were Apparating every few feet, carrying trays and pushing carts full of extraordinary merchandise. There were luminous rosettes- green for Ireland, red for Bulgaria- which were squealing the names of the players, pointed green hats bedecked with dancing shamrocks, Bulgarian scarves adorned with lions that really roared, flags from both countries that played their national anthems as they were waved; tiny models of Firebolts that really flew, and collectible figures of famous players, which strolled across the palm of your hand preening themselves.

Ichigo, Hane and Nao eyes were wide as they examined each of the items, switching between stalls excitedly. "Been saving my pocket money all summer for this," Ron informed the group proudly as they bought souvenirs. Though Ron purchased a dancing shamrock hat and a large green rosette, he also bought a small figure of Viktor Krum. The three soul reaper boys only brought small items, each mentioning the name of whoever they intended to send the item to.

"Wow, look at these!" said Harry, hurrying over to a cart piled high with what looked like brass binoculars, except that they were covered with all sorts of weird knobs and dials. "Omnioculars," said the saleswizard eagerly. "You can replay action, slow everything down, and they flash up a play-by-play breakdown if you need it. Bargain, ten Galleons each."

"Wish I hadn't brought this now," said Ron, gesturing at his dancing shamrock hat and gazing longingly at the Omnioculars. "Three pairs," said Harry firmly to the wizard. "No, don't bother," said Ron, going red. He was slightly sensitive about his family's lack of wealth. "We'll also take six of them," Nao added. "You won't be getting anything for Christmas," Harry told Ron, handing him the Omniocluars and another pair to Hermione. "For about ten years, mind."

"Fair enough," said Ron, grinning. "Oooh, thanks Harry," said Hermione. "And I'll get some programs, look-!"

By the time they made it to the stadium everyone's money bags were lighter, and Hermione was happily giggling with the other two girls while the boys chatted semi awkwardly. A deep booming gong interrupted further talk as green and red lanterns blazed into life in the trees, lighting up the path before them. "It's time!" said Mr. Weasley, looking as excited as any of them. "Come on, let's go!"


	2. Chapter 2: The Quidditch World Cup

Sorry that this chapter has taken me so long to do. It wasn't too hard to write of course, but I was sent to stay with my Grandmother while my parents divorced. Long and difficult and my step father is still being rude about the whole thing. Either way here is the next chapter of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Destiny. As I've said countless times, I don't own Harry Potter or Bleach, and I doubt I ever will. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 2**  
 **The Quidditch World Cup**

* * *

 ** _Spells_**

 _Thoughts_

 **Foreign Language (Bulgarian in this case)**

 _Zanpukuto_

* * *

"Ah~, I'm so excited!" Nao cheered. He and the rest of the Soul Society crew were following behind the Weasley family plus two. Mr. Weasley himself was leading the group, and families walked around them, all excited to watch the match. "Perhaps you'll stop complaining about being bored now," Toshiro responded, "Then I won't have to pick up any paper work you've slacked on." Protocol said that paper work that Division Zero members didn't complete would filter down to the Soul Society captains. A rule that Toshiro was quickly despising more and more.

"I wouldn't go that far. Paperwork will bore me to death once more the second i start it," Nao backtracked quickly. Toshiro groaned at that comment, it seemed that Nao would never do hid paperwork even after Toshiro had gone through the trouble of organizing their seats at the World Cup. "At the very least your paperwork will be lessened this year for the mission," Kaze sighed sympathetically.

"You've lucked out, Kurosaki, being a substitute you don't have to do any paper work besides the occasional report," Hane murmured. "Eventually paperwork will be the death of me once more," Moka added. As the soul reapers complained about their piles of paperwork they had to get done before school started, Kurosaki found himself grinning, extremely happy to be alive if only because of the absence of Soul Society paperwork.

This went on for twenty minutes, the Weasley party talking and joking just ahead of them. At last they emerged on the other side and found themselves in the shadow of a gigantic stadium. Though they could only spot a fraction of the immense gold walls surrounding the field it was obvious the whole soul society could fit inside.

"Seats a hundred thousand," Mr Weasley informed, "Ministry task force of five hundred have been working on it all year. Muggle Repelling Charms on every inch of it. Every time Muggles have got anywhere near here all year, they've suddenly remembered urgent appointments and had to dash away again." He lead the group to the nearest entrance, which was already surrounded by a swarm of shouting witches and wizards.

"What seats do you six have?" Mr Weasley asked Kaze. "Top box, a gift from the minister for participating in that," Kaze replied, holding out their tickets for the witch at the entrance to check. "My the students from Shinon Academy, I look forward to hearing more about one of you this year," the Ministry witch said, winking at them, "Straight up stairs, you too Arthur, as high as you can go."

The stairs to the stadium were carpeted in rich purple. And as the group ascended the mountainous staircase the crowd began to thin, few people going high as the tickets prices climbed with altitude. Finally they reached the top, a small box situated half way between the two goals. There were twenty six purple and gold chairs in three rows, the last row containing six and the other two having ten each. Harry and the Weasley's filled up the front row themselves, while the Soul Reapers sat to the right side of the second row.

 _This is such a brilliant stadium,_ Hansha Kakusaretakage commented. _It is quiet amazing for such a civilization that has crept back from technology to have built such a large structure_ , Kaze agreed. _Do you think we'll be able to watch the games without anything happening?_ Kaku asked. _I doubt it, something always happens to us,_ Kaze mentally sighed, sensing her Zanpukto's excitement to see the wizarding world.

"Dobby?" The name stirred Kaze from her thoughts and she turned to Harry who was staring at a tiny creature, a house elf if Kaze was right. It was sitting in the second from last seat on the row behind Kaze. Thee creature's legs were so short that it couldn't touch the ground and wore a tea towel drooped like a toga with long bat like ears to complete the look.

"Did sir just call me Dobby?" squeaked the elf curiously from between its fingers. It had a high voice, obviously female. Ron, Moka, Hermione, Nao, Toshiro and Hane had now turned their attention to the elf, Ichigo chatting with Fred and George excitedly. "Sorry," Harry told the elf, "I just thought you were someone I knew."

"Bit I knows Dobby too, sir!" squeaked the elf. She was shielding her face, blinded by the dim light that reached the top box. "My name is Winky sir and you sit-?!" Her brown eyes widened as her eyes pin pointed Harry's scar. "You is surely Harry Potter!" "Yea I am," said Harry, seeming dismayed, Kaze couldn't blame him, it was horrible to be recognized for such a crude reminder of your past. "But Dobby talks of you all the time, sir!" she said, lowering her hands and looking awestruck.

"How is he?" said Harry. "How's freedom suiting him?" "Ah sir," said Winky, shaking her head, "ah sir, meaning no disrespect sir, but I is not sure you did Dobby a favor, sir, when you is setting him free." "Why?" said Harry, looking taken back, "What's wrong with him?" "Freedom is going to Dobby's head, sir," said Winky sadly. "Ideas about his station, sir. Can't get another position, sir." "Why not?" asked Harry. Winky lowered her voice by a half-octave and whispered, "He's wanting paying for his work, sir."

Now that confused Kaze. When she had been alive, although that was a long time ago, she and Nao had been wizards. Before the elimination of three quarters of the Yasu clan, before everyone went into hiding, their riches stolen, all of their house elves had been paid. Had wizards really lost so much respect for magical creatures in the last couple hundred years or so?

Kaze turned slightly as Nao grabbed her hand, holding it tightly. He looked absolutely enraged by the thought of not paying any type of help. "Paying?" said Harry blnkly, "Well- why shouldn't he be paid?" Winky looked quite horrified at the idea and closed her fingers slightly so that her face was half hidden again. "House-elves is not paid, sir!" she said in a muffled squeak. "No, no, no. I says to Dobby, I says, go find yourself a nice family and settle down, Dobby. He is getting up to all sorts of high jinks, or what is unbecoming to a house-elf. You goes racketing around like this, Dobby, I says and the next thing I hear you's up in front of the Department for the Regulation and Control of magical creatures like some common goblin!"

"Well it's about time he had a bit of fun," said Harry. "House-elves is not supposed to have fun, Harry Potter," said WInky firmly from behind her hands. "House-elves does what they is told. I is not liking heights at all, Harry Potter-" she glanced towards the edge of the box and gulped- "But my master sends me up to the top box and I comes, sir."

"Why would he do that? Your master I mean. If he knows you don't like heights," Kaze asked, frowning. "Master- master wants me to save him a seat, Miss. He is very busy," said Winky, tilting her head toward the empty space beside her. Winky is wishing she is back in master's tent, Miss, but Winky does what she is told. Winky is a good house-elf."

She gave the edge of the box another frightened look and hid her eyes completely again, as Harry turned back to the rest, Kaze shifted slightly in her seat to talk with Winky. "It helps if you don't think about it, Winky. If anything happens I won't let you fall and I doubt anyone else here will either," Kaze murmured, trying to help the house elf.

"Oh you are too kind Miss! But Winky still doesn't know your name. And I is not liking how to you feel," Winky responded. Kaze knew in an instant what the small house elf was speaking of, she could practically feel herself the aura of death which was barely covered by the giagai, only enough so that a person or wizard could not feel it unless the Shinon academy students allowed it. And so while the top box filled, Kaze spent the next half hour talking to the elf and attempting to comfort her from the thought of the heights, making sure she stayed away from any topic that might have made the elf anxious.

Nao half listened to Kaze's conversation but mostly focused on each new arrival. Mr. Weasley kept shaking hands with people who were obviously very important wizards while Percy jumped to his feet every so often that he looked like he was trying to sit on a hedgehog. When Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, arrived, Percy bowed so low his glasses fell off and shattered. Highly embarrassed he repaired them and then sat in his chair, glaring jealously the moment Fudge began to speak to Nao and Harry.

"I'm so glad you were able to get my invitation in time, when I had not heard from your headmaster I wasn't sure if you'd be attending either event this year. Ah and this is Harry Potter you know," he exclaimed to the Bulgarian minister loudly, the first part having been directed to Nao. The foreign minister wore robes of black velvet trimmed with gold and didn't seem to understand any English. Fudge kept rambling, oblivious that his guest could obviously not understand, once he had recognized Harry he turned to Nao as though baffled in what the boy could have to do with the chosen one, and had been so important that Fudge had greeted him before Harry.

" **Nao Yasu, student of Shinon Academy in Japan, sir. It's my pleasure,"** Nao greeted in Bulgarian. **"I have heard about you after the events of last year at Hogwarts. Minister Fudge has not ceased speaking of the show you are bound to put on this year,"** the minister replied. Fudge as well as the other wizards in the booth stared at the foreign speaking part in confusion. Nao laughed slightly, **"So you can understand him. Do you do this often sir?" "It has never become less amusing. I look forward to hearing more about you during the tournament. Well met, Mr. Yasu,"** the minister replied with a laugh. **"The same to you sir.** "

"I'm no great shakes at languages, I need Barty Crouch for this sort of thing. Ah, I see his house-elf's saving him a seat... Good job too, these Bulgarian blighters have been trying to cadge all the best places... ah, and here's Lucius!"Harry, Ron, Hermione, Nao and Toshiro turned quickly. Edging along the second row to the three still empty seats right behind Mr. Weasley and beside Nao were none other than the Malfoys. "Ah, Fudge," said Mr. Malfoy, holding out his hand as he reached the Minister of Magic. "How are you? I don't think you've met my wife, Narcissa? Or our son, Draco?"

"How do you do, how do you do?" said Fudge, smiling and bowing to Mrs. Malfoy. "And allow my to introduce you to Mr. Oblansk- Obalonsk- Mr.- well, he's the Bulgaria Minister of Magic, and he can't understand a word I'm saying anyway, so never mind. And let's see who else, you know Arthur Weasley, I daresay?"  
Nao was just able to catch the exasperated look the Minister of Bulgaria gave him and he did his best to stiffle his own laugh. Although in the tense moment it's a good thing he didn't do so. "Good lord, Arthur," he said softly, "What did you have to selll to get seats in the Top Box? Surely your house wouldn't have fetched this much?"

Fudge who wasn't listening, said, "Lucius has just given me very generous contribution to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and injuries. He is my guest of honor for the night. I don't believe you've met Nao Yasu or any of the students from Shinon Academy," Fudge forged on. "Pleasure Malfoy-san. Hello Draco, it's nice to see you again!" Nao exclaimed, his tone slightly cold when he addressed the father.

"Ryuu?" Draco asked, raising a brow at hearing his friend intorduced by a different name. "Hehe yeah, sorry about that, my headmaster didn't really know if it was safe enough for me to go by my real name last year," Nao explained. _More like have someone realize you're a dead man walking,_ Ryuunosuke huffed. "You're part of the Yasu clan child?" Lucius asked, turning his attention to Nao. "Yes sir. You probably heard the myths about everyone being killed all those year ago, somehow our anscestor made it out," Nao reported. "My, I'd enjoy hearing more about your heritage sometime, perhaps you will consider sending an owl my way every now and again," Lusius replied, a sly smile playing over his features. "It would be my pleasure, sir," Nao replied, faking obliviousness. It had been their plan to establish a relationship with Malfoy's father early on, perhaps they would get access to some of the Death Eaters' plans, or information on the horcruxes.

"Why don't you sit by your friend for the game, Draco," Lucius commanded before turning back to talk to the Prime Minister. Draco shot a quick glare at the golden trio before plopping down beside Nao. "Why didn't you tell me last year?" Draco asked in a hushed whisper. "Sorry, I would have gotten in a lot of trouble for it. The Yasu clan was kinda renowned for their power before they supposably died out. The headmaster has kept myself and my sister a secret for many years, believing someone would try to use our power for bad. I didn't want to keep lying to my friends so I pestered him to give me premission," Nao replied.

Draco sighed, glaring at the golden trio before the newest arrival gained everyone in the top booth's attention. It was indeed, Ludo Bagman. "Everyone ready?" he asked, his round face gleaming like a great, excited Edam. "Minister- ready to go?" "Ready when you are, Ludo," said Fudge, comfortably. Ludo whipped out his wand, directed it at his own throat, and said, "Sonorus!" and then spoke over the roar of sound that was now filling the packed stadium; his voice echoed over them, booming into every corner of the stands.

Ladies and gentlemen... welcome! Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!" The spectators screamed and clapped. Thousands of flags waved, adding their discordant national anthems to the racket. The huge blackboard opposite them was wiped clear of its last message and now showed BULGARIA: 0, IRELAND 0.

"And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce the Bulgarian National Mascots!" The right-hand side of the stands, which was a solid block of scarlet, roared its approval. "I wonder what they've brought," said Mr. Weasley, leaning forward in his seat. "Aaah!" He suddenly whipped his glasses and polished them hurriedly on his robes. "Veela!"

"What in the world is a Veela?" Ichigo muttered to Hane. But the women were already guiding onto the field. Hane watched with mild amusement as the taller living soul edged forward in his seat, obviously captivated by the dance. He, and the others by defult, took a moment to thank the soul king that they were not as affected by the Veela as humans unless they opened themselves up to it. It was obvious that it didn't apply to Kurosaki who had risen.

The music stopped as nearly each male in the top box looked about ready to jump to the stadium far below. Angry shouts filled the stadium, no one apparently wanting the Veela to go. Hane quickly pulled Ichigo back into his seat. "Those were Veela," he answered the earlier question.

"And now," roared Ludo Bagman's voice, "kindly put your wands in the air... for the Irish National Team Mascots!" The next moment, what seemed to be a green-and-gold comet came zooming into the stadium. It did one circuit of the stadium then spit into two smaller ones, each hurtling towards different posts. A rainbow arced across the field, connecting the balls of light. The crowed ooh'ed in awe as though at a fireworks display. Now the rainbow faded and the balls of light reunited and merged; they had formed a great shimmering shamrock, which rose into the sky and began to soar over the stands. Something like golden rain seemed to be falling from it.

"Leprechauns," Moka and Toshiro muttered at the same time. Both had had bad experiences with the tricky creatures before, but they politely applauded all the same at the end of the show. The leprechauns drifted down onto the field on the opposite side of the Veela, and settled themselves cross-legged to watch the match.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, kindly welcome the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team! I give you Dimitrov!" A scarlet-clad figure on a broomstick, moving so fast it was blurred, shot out onto the field from an entrance far below, to wild applause from the Bulgarian supporters. "Ivanova!" A second scarlet-clad figure zoomed into view. "ograf! Levski! Vulchanox! Volkov! Aaaaaad- KRUM!" "That's him, that's him!" yelled Ron, following Krum with his Omnioculars. Viktor Krum was thin, dark and sallow-skinned, with a large curved nose and thick black eyebrows. He looked like an overgrown bird of prey. It was quite hard to believe, on Ichigo's part, that he was only eighteen.

"And now, please greet the Irish National Quidditch Team!" yelled Bagman. "Presenting, Connolly! Ryan! Troy! Mullet! Moran! Quigley! Aaaaad, Lynch!" Seven green blurs swept onto the field; each of their brooms a firebolt.

"And here, all the way from Egypt, our referee, acclaimed Chairwizard of the International Association of Quidditch. Hassan Mostafa!" A small and skinny wizard, completely bald but with a bushy mustache, wearing robes of pure gold to match the stadium, strode out onto the field. A silver whistle was protruding from under his mustache and he was carrying a wooden crate under one arm, his broomstick under the other. Upon opening up the crate, four balls burst into aair. With a sharp blast of his whistle, Mostafa shot into the air after the balls.

"Theeeeeeeey're OFF!" screamed Bagman. Immediately, Kazumi was glad she had the Omnioculars. The players moved so fast her eyes couldn't keep up. The magical binoculars would tell her about the formations they used. "TROY SCORES!" roared Bagman, and the stadium shuddered with a roar of applause and cheers. "Ten zero to Ireland. Troy took a vicotry lap around the field before the games commenced again.

Within ten minutes Ireland had scored thirty point while Bulgaria was still at zero. The Irish team was flawless in formation and teamwork. Yet, the match became faster still, and more brutal. Volkov and Vulchanox, the Bulgarian Beaters, were whacking Bludgers as fiercely as possible at Irish Chasers, and were starting to prevent them from using their best moves; twice they were forced to scatter, and then finally, Ivanova managed to break through their ranks and score for the Bulgarian team.

"Fingers in your ears!" bellowed Mr. Weasley as the Veela started to dance in celebration. The Shinon Academy kids stifled a laugh as Ichigo clamped his hands over his ears, closed his eyes and turned away from the Veela. One hundred thousand wizards suddenly gasped as the two Seekers, Krum and Lynch, plummeted through the center of the Chasers, so fast that it looked as though they had just jumped from airplanes without parachutes. "They're going to crash!" Hermione yelled.

Ichigo quickly looked down where the players were flying towards only to not see the little ball. And as Lynch crashed, it became apparent the Bulgarian player had feinted. "Time out," yelled Bagman, "A trained Mediwizard head onto the field to examine Aidan Lynch." As a wizard ran out onto the field, Krum was looking around, using the time his rival was down in order to locate the golden snitch.

Lynch got to his feet at last, cheers ringing out from the Irish supporters as he climbed back onto his firebolt and took off. Once the whistle blew, the Irish chasers took off with renewed energy. After fifteen more minutes Ireland had scored ten more goals. The score 130 to 10 in Ireland's favor. But as time continued and the gap got bigger, the game got dirtier.

As Mullet shot down to score again the Bulgarian keeper, Zograf, flew out to meet her. Whatever happened was too quick for the fans to see but Hassan blew the whistle all the same, signaling a foul. "And Mostafa takes the Bulgarian keeper to task for cobbing- excessive use of elbows!" Bagman informed the roaring spectators, "And- yes, its a penalty to Ireland!"

The leprechauns, who had risen angrily into the air like a swarm of glittering hornets when Mullet had been fouled, now darted together to form the words, "HA HA HA!" The veela on the other side of the field jumped to their feet, tossed their hair angrily and started to dance once more.

As they danced Hassan Mostafa had landed right in front of the veela, attempting to attract their attention. Nao stifled a laugh, barley hiding it, at the humor in the ref being distracted by the veela. "Now, we can't have that!" said Ludo Bagman, though he sounded like he was barely covering up his own laugh, "Somebody slap that referee!" A mediwizard came running across the field, his hands blocking his own ears, and kicked Mostafa in the shins. Mostafa seemed to come to himself and began to shout at the veela, who stopped dancing and were looking mutinous. "And unless I'm much mistaken, Mostafa is actually attempting to send off the Bulgarian team mascots!" said Bagman's voice. "Now there's something we haven't seen before. Oh, this could turn nasty..."  
It did: The Bulgarian Beaters, landed on either side of Mostafa and began arguing furiously with him, gesticulating toward the leprechauns, who had now gleefully formed the words, "HEE, HEE, HEE." Mostafa was not impressed by the Bulgarians' arguments, however; he was jabbing his finger into the air, clearly telling them to get flying again, and when they refused, he gave two short blasts on his whistle.

"Two penalties for Ireland!" shouted Bagman, and the Bulgarian crowd howled with anger. "And Volkov and Vuchanox had better get back on those brooms...yes...there they go, and Troy takes the Quaffle." Play now reached a level of ferocity beyond anything they had yet seen. The Beaters on both sides were acting without mercy; Voklov and Vulchnov in particular seemed not to care whether their clubs made contact with Buldgar or human as they swung them violently through the air. Dimitrov shot straight at Moran, who had the Quaffle, nearly knocking her off her broom.

"Foul!" roared the Irish supporters as one, all standing up in a great wave of green. "Foul!" echoed Ludo Bagman's magically magnified voice. "Dimitrov skins Moran, deliberately flying to collide there, and it's got to be another penalty, yes there's the whistle!" The two teams' mascots began to fight, but the Shinon students paid no attention in order to watch the game.

The Quaffle was changing hands with the speed of a bullet. The Irish Beater, Quigley, swung heavily at a passing Bludger and hit is as hard as possible toward Krum, who did not duck quickly enough. It hit him full in the face. There was a deafening groan from the crowd; Krum's nose looked broken, there was blood everywhere, but Hassan Mostafa didn't blow his whistle. He had become distracted at the antics of the Veela now.

The Irish seeker suddenly went into a dive at that moment. "He's seen the Snitch," Moka informed Ichigo and Hane who had been watching with slightly confused expressions. Half the crowd seemed to realize what was happening; the Irish supporters rose in another great wave of green, screaming their seeker on.. but Krum was on his tail. How he could could where he was going, well few in the crowd had any idea, flecks of blood flew through the air behind him, but he was level with Lynch again as the pair hurtled towards the ground.

"They're going to crash!" shrieked Hermione. "They're not!" roared Ron. "Lynch is!" yelled Harry. And he was right, for the second time that night, Lynch hit the ground with tremendous force and was immediately stampeded by a horde of angry veela. "The Snitch, where's the Snitch?" the crowd bellowed.

"He's got it!" Harry cried out, "Krum's got it!" Krum, his red robes shining with blood from his nose, was rising gently into the air, his fist held high, a glint of gold in his hand. The scoreboard was flashing BULGARIA: 160, IRELAND: 170 across the ground, who didn't seem to have realized what just happened. Then slowly, the rumbling from the Ireland supporters grew louder and louder and erupted into screams of delight. "IRELAND WINS!" Bagman shouted, who like the Irish, seemed to be taken aback by the sudden end of the match.

"Krum gets the Snitch- But Ireland wins- good lord, I don't think any of us were expecting that!" "Vell, ve fought bravely," said a gloomy voice behind the students. It was the Bulgarian minister of Magic. "You can speak English!" said Fudge, sounding outraged. "And you've been letting me mime everything all day!" "Vell, it vos very funny," said the Bulgarian Minister, shrugging.

"And as the Irish team performs a lap of honor, flaked by their mascots, the Quidditch World Cup itself is brought into the Top Box!" roared Bagman. The top box was suddenly illuminated so everyone within the stands could see inside. Two panting wizards carrying a vast golden cup into the box, which they handed to Cornelius Fudge, who was still looking fairly disgruntled.

"Let's have a really loud hand for the gallant losers- Bulgaria!" Bagman shouted. And up the stairs into the box came the seven defeated Bulgarian players. The crowd below was applauding appreciatively and thousands of Ominoculars were pointed at the top box.

One by one the Bulgarians filed between the rows of seats in the box, and Bagman called out the name of each as they shook hands with their minister and Fudge. Krum, who was last, looked like one giant mess, two black eyes blooming on his bloody face. He was still holding the Snitch and once his name was announced the whole stadium gave him a resounding, earsplitting roar.

And then came the Irish team. Aidan Lynch was being supported by Moran and Connolly; the second crash seemed to have dazed him and his eyes looked strangely unfocused. But he grinned happily as Troy and Quigley lifted the cup into the air and the crowd thundered its approval. At last, when the Irish team had left the box to perform another lap of honor on their brooms, Bagman pointed his wand at his throat and muttered, **_"Quietus."_**

They'll be talking about this one for years," he said hoarsely, "a really unexpected twist, that... shame it couldn't have lasted longer... Ah yes, yes, I owe you... how much?" For Fred and George Weasley had just scrambled over the backs of their seats and were standing in front of Ludo Bagman with broad grins on their faces, their hands outstretched.

"Poor Bagman-san," Moka commented.


End file.
